


firefly

by uyiiko



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Fireflies, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Short, uwu overload, uwu soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uyiiko/pseuds/uyiiko
Summary: “Y/N, can I ask you something?”He asked, with a bit of anxiety in his voice.You nodded.♥︎  john laurens x reader ~  ♥︎first work from me uwufluffy, short, uwus incoming





	firefly

“John!” You called for John, he looked up from his letter, and replied softly. “Yes?” His freckled, cute face was smiling gently, like an angel. “Are you writing to Sir Hamilton, again?” You questioned him, he wrote to Alexander often, as they were close friends. “You guessed it..” He got quiet.

 

“John, I’m going outside, I just want to see the fireflies.” You turned away and walked out the tent. “Wa-“ You ignored him.

 

You looked up in the night sky, it has softly glowing and blinking lights, the fireflies. You heard gunshots in the far distance, but you ignored them, it was probably the practice session for troops. It was late afternoon, and the sun was setting quickly. You heard a rustle from behind where you were sitting.

 

“Y/N?” You heard John’s soft, warm voice. “Hm?” You replied. You felt a warmth from your right side radiate, you looked over to see John. “Hiya.” He chuckled quietly. He put an arm over your shoulders, scooting closer to you. “Y/N, can I ask you something?” He asked, with a bit of anxiety in his voice. You nodded.

 

“A.. Are you currently.. s-seeing someone?” He stuttered as he asked the awkward question, it was a no. He leaned closer to you, you could feel his warmth. “Listen, I.. Love you, You’re like firefly, nothing like any other person I’ve seen.” He paused. “I’ve never been able to muster it, but I felt like.. I had a feeling that you started to fall in love with someone else, lately.. And I felt.. Jealousy building up. I have so much feelings for you, Y/N..” He softly murmured to you.

 

“…John..” You looked at his eyes, they were a sea, a ocean of emotions, love, fear, anxiety, and admiration. “I know you probably don’t feel the same.. I’m worried that you won’t, but you probably don’t anyways..” His eyes became glossy. “B-but.. I want to say that I.. love you, and I want you to know that I..” He didn’t continue. You put a hand on his cheek, your heart was thumping against your chest.

 

“I love you too, my dear John..” You whispered to him. “But in this war, I don’t think we can be together, at least openly.” John nodded, “What about in private, Y/N?” You thought for a moment. “Probably, but will we ever have privacy in the war?” He giggled, almost childishly. “We have privacy right now, Y/N, I doubt we’ll have trouble… Loving.”

 

It was quiet, John looked into the distance, then turned to you. “Y/N, are we…” He trailed off, you knew what the question was. “I guess so.” You answered as you ran your hand in his soft hair, letting some strands loose from his ponytail. He leaned into you closer, gently pressing his lips onto yours. His lips were soft and sweet, like an angel’s. He broke the kiss.

 

“Y/N, do you want to—“ He was cut off by a shout in the distance. “OUUUIIIII!”

 

“THEY DID IT, MON AMI!”

 

You and John looked to the source of the sound;

 

 Damn it, Lafayette.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, crème!
> 
> any feedback is appreciated, and any requests will be considered~
> 
> nyu, see ya.


End file.
